What have I done, to be losing you?
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: This takes place in httyd 2 in the fight Sean my version of it. hiccup sacrifices himself to Drago bloodfist to save the people of berk only to become one of his servants a night fury human cross to make him the ultimate hybrid on drago's team. can the teens re awaken hiccup's dormant straight to over come even drago's dark magic?
1. Chapter 1 prologe

What have I done, to be losing you?

My heart throbbed, it hurt me to watch as countless souls were fighting against this war that only one person can end. That one proson is me. I thought to myself as I stood on the boat I had landed on.

My names Hiccup and this is the greatest war I've seen in five years.

I hopped onto Toothless' back.

I know he understands what I must do know and I believe he understands.

Toothless and I fall into the trap just meant for me. Toothless is flung into a snow bank and I become caged I know what Drago what's to do to me…turn me into one of his draconic half human half dragon servant to do his bidding I know I won't be able to fight it but it's the only thing I could think of this was my last resort.

Drago laughed evilly. "Well it's nice of you to join us hair to berk."

"Rurrrrrr I did my part call off your army!" I growled.

"Oh I'm sorry but that deal just expired." Drago laughed.

I gasped. "You little- rurrrrrr why, when I get out of here I'm going to tare you to pesice!" I yelled flustered.

"Oh this is going to be good not only will you do as I command but you'll be as deadly as your presence dragon should be." Drago said gleefully.

"Uh no never I will not hurt my home or my people!" I yelled.

"We'll see, Eret start the link." Drago said with an unpleasant smirks of pure amusement just waiting to watch me struggle and to hear my screams.

I'll try to not give him what he what's but I might not be able to handle that in my state.

A beam hits me and the pain I felt was agonizing how could a human survive such high pain rests like this?

I fell to my hands and knesses gritting my teeth and biting my tough so hard I taste blood.

"What's the matter Hiccup dragon got your tough?" Drago asked.

I shot him a glance full of hatred and pain.

He chuckled. "Oh Hiccup stop trying to fight the effects you're not going to get anywhere.

I couldn't hold my cries of agony in anymore I screamed.

"Hahaha know this is fun." Drago laughed.

"You sick bantered! I will kill you!" I snapped.

Then my vision fades away.

-Seconds later-

Astrid's POV

I watched as Hiccup existed the cell it brought tears to my eyes.

Hiccup may look like toothless with his scales and body parts but the glare in his eyes of hope, life and person have disappeared in their place lay hatred, betrayal, loneliness and the thirst for blood.

I gritted my teeth how could this happen to Hiccup?

"Humph, you and me Astrid, this time no holding back." The demon said.

I readied my attack but would I still be able to waken Hiccup?

**A/N Okay so comment if you'd like the story to continue I've got to say this though if you do what this story to continue there will be more to this then one would think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Astrid vs Hiccup

What have I do, to be losing you?

Chapter 2 Astrid vs. Hiccup

Astrid's POV

I stood there with my ax ready to make the movement needed to defend myself.

Like I had predicted he attack from above I countered holding his sword away from me.

His sword is called the "dragons blade" its use is to trick dragons into thinking he is one.

But, know that Drago has transformed him into this-demon he know possessed the dark version of the sword the "dark dragons blade" the fire that once was normal flames are now corrupted with darkness nightmare dark blues, plasma purple, midnight evergreen, crimson blood red and black.

I stared into pale jade emerald eyes.

I threw him away.

"What's the matter my sweet? To afraid to fight me?" the demon asked.

I gritted my teeth.

I wasn't afraid of him or death, I just- couldn't bring myself to have the courage to hurt him.

He smiled. "Oh I see it know you're to afraid to inflicted any move to hurt me."

My eyes widened. How'd he figure that out!

"Oh Astrid when will you give up I'm not going to be who I was ever again." The demon chuckled.

My heart throbbed that couldn't be true it couldn't end this way.

"This should end quickly." The demon said.

He was right, I felt his sword slice though me like butter.

But he whispered something to me. "Never underestimate a kill shot."

I fell to the ground and that's all I could reamber….

**A/N here is chapter 2 I will put more chapters up today but this is their fight over in mere seconds what's the fun in that? Is there more to this fight, then Astrid rembers?**


	3. Chapter 3 is this my demise?

What have I do, to be losing you?

Chapter 3 is this my demise?

Astrid's POV

"W-where am I?" I asked looking around.

An image of a woman in a long black ripped dress with pale white skin, dark black midnight blue eyes and black long hair appeared before me.

"Welcome to your judgment great warrior. My name is Hel the goddess of death herself." Hel spoke softly.

"I-I'm dead?" I asked worried.

"Not yet my child." Hel said.

Hiccup's words return to my memory. "Never underestimate a kill shot."

"He never achalley made a fatal kill shot I'm still alive but barely." I said.

Hel nodded. "Yes my child it's sad that you may be joining vallahama at such a young age."

"i-I must return I have to save Hiccup." I said.

"My child, his soul has been taken way with darkness and Drago now possesses his soul it's no longer tied to my world. I've spoken with the fates… but, his string of life has turned from gold, to black." Hel said with sadness.

I broke into tears Hiccup's gone! The demon was right; Hiccup's never going to come home. W-we were going to be married, but know… I sobbed harder.

The white room turned to a hall my tears are gone and I stand is the middle of a room in a light blue dress made of a stunning sparkling silk. In front of me sat the gods.

"Astrid Hofferson, I presume Hel has told you what's going on?" Odin asked.

I nodded.

"We have made a vrdiced with the fates and amongst ourselves." Odin continued.

"We have decided to return your soul to your body." Freya said.

My eyes widened. "If you don't mind me asking Odin, as to why your seading me back?"

"We are sending you back to find a way to re-awaken hiccup's lost soul. Gering that time you will be immortal so you can't die you'll be able to fight Drago and hopefully win hiccup's soul back and are to return it back to Hel." Odin explained.

I nodded in understanding.

Like that the hall disappeared and I took in a gasp of air shooting upwrords only to regret it when pain made its ugly self known.

I feel back onto what felt like wood, no it was wood, a bed?

"Astrid, you're alive?" Stoick said happily.

"Stoick? W- Where am I? where's Hiccup?!" I asked.

"w-we had to retreat." Stoick said.

"You left hiccup! Why?!" I cried trying to rise to my feet but the pain in my chest stops me from leaving that and Stoick frosted my body to lie down again.

"I know that it's hard Astrid it's a great lost to everyone on this island!" Stoick snapped.

Tears ran down my eyes.

Hiccup I will get you back I promise you!

**A/N so next two chapters we'll be with hiccup's dramatic from and his human one this is about to get intesting.**


	4. Chapter 4 Drago's dark Requip

_What have I done, to be loseing you?_

_Chapter 4 Drago's dark requip_

I stood before my master waiting an order ready to do as I'm asked of no questions asked.

"Hiccup." Drago said.

I bowed in oner of my master and stood at attencon ready to hear what he has to tell me.

"I what to upgraded your power, equipment and armor make you the true defines of the unholy offsprig of lighting and death itself." Drago said.

"Yes master if it is your wish I will do as you ask of me." I replied.

"good, good I'm glad your accepting what I ask of you." Drago said.

I follow him into a room that has diffent things in it. A laboratory?

"Stand in the center." Drago said.

"Yes master." I said.

I walked into the middle.

"First we'll upgrade your attacks and make them faster than a night furies." Drago said.

I nodded.

Eret walks over to me with a needle in which I'm injected with I don't feel pain anymore.

"Next let's upgrade your weapon "the dark dragons blade" shall we?" Drago said.

I handed Eret my sword, it's the only sword that can have its blade disappear.

Eret places my sword onto a table and a dark crclice sronds it once it disappears Eret hands it back to me.

"Lastly your armor." Drago said gusting to a table that holds armor that looks like night fury parts.

I equipped the armor on myself and look back to my master.

"Yes! Now your perfect!" Drago said.

I growled like my old friend. "I'm now capable to even surpass Toothless! Hahaha!"

"No you'll surpass even the gods!" Drago said.

We both laughed.

It will be my oner to fight for my master, because nothing will be able to stop me know.

I laughed. "I just ask one thing my master."

"Oh and what would that be?" Drago asked.

"Leave the blond chick and the night fury to me." I said.

"Of corse Hiccup you can have them all to yourself." Drago said.

"My highest thank you master." I said.

"Rest know your spesal training will begin in the morning." Drago said.

I nodded and returned to my room.

A/N well there you have it hiccup's totally whipped out but if he's not there, where is he? Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 memories am I even still awake

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 5 memories, am I even still awake?

I moaned looking around where I'm locked away elapsed is the darkest reaches of my mind so far from sanity that I'm not able to awaken.

Is this truly my end?

I-have to stop being so negative but then again that's all I feel here, all of my negative energy it's draining me dry of what little sanity I have left in till my existence is gone from this world and all that's left is a monster that can't be stopped. Even if my friends could help me, they'd have to bond with not only there dragons, but make a bond between all of the others in the academy and work as one team. But I know that technique is impossible with everyone in our academy. So I guess I should just let the negative energy eat away at my sanity, because there's really no point as to hope for the best.

"You'll never be strong all you are a weak little fishbone with little to no propose why don't you just give up already!" little Snoutlout laughed.

The twins laughed.

Crying "please Snoutlout stop it i-I'll be the best Viking berks' ever going to see!" the little me said with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh that's funny all you do is case a mess all you are, is a walking screw up!" the little Snoutlout laughed.

"Shut up all of you!" Astrid snapped. "Stop picking on him it's not his fault he's weak he didn't chose that! So go and bug someone that could put up a fight like me, because if you so happen as to think I'll tolerate you hurting him all three of you are going to go home unable to sit for days!"

"This isn't over hiccup I will find you when she isn't around!" Snoutlout said walking away.

"Humph honestly why are they so stupid!" Astrid said.

She put her hand out for me to take a hold of.

I take it.

"There you go." She said smiling.

"t-thank you for helping me Astrid." I said.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're alright." Astrid said.

"This, is the first time anyone's ever helped me."

"I don't like bullies you see I was bullied to but that's why I'm so strong I practiced and practiced in till I could defend myself." Astrid said.

"You're one of the greatest she-warriors on Berk I think your amazing I'm just a mire insect." I said.

"Not to me your not. You stand out from the crowd and that's what makes you strong." She said.

I return to the darkness alone again that memory was one of the most presences I had and it's given me hope Astrid will save me before it's too late!

A/N well there you have it hiccup's trapped in his mind and loseing himself to the madness, but that memory gave him new hope that Astrid will save him.


	6. Chapter 6 toothless' heart

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 6 toothless' heart

Astrid's POV

It's been almost a week since we lost hiccup, it's not the same without him here on Berk.

Poor toothless hasn't been the same, anyone who trys to go near him he attacks them. That is, I'm the only one who can get close to him, his heart is broken, I can feel it as I stroke his scales, the beat of his heart is slow and full of pain, I think he regrets his choice about allowing hiccup to do what Drago had asked of him, the deal they made.

I have nightmares of what Hiccup's become and toothless well hasn't slept nor moved from the spot looking over the whole village as if he were hiccup looking over his people.

I can only explain this in my own terms remorse the word holds what all of us hold close hiccup was strong in his own way. I would fight for hiccup but know- I can't bare the gilt I hold letting hiccup almost kill me that day, I have to find him.

"Toothless can I tell you something?" I asked.

His ears twitch telling me he's lisning.

"Hiccup said something to me at the end of our battle he said 'never underestimate a kill shot.' Does that mean anything to you?" I asked.

Toothless looked down at me.

This was the first time that he'd moved his gaze away from the village.

He cooed sadly.

Oh gods the look in his asteticed green eyes, they were so dull and lifeless. I guess exsoton is caching up to him.

"Toothless, Hiccup will need you to re awaken." I said.

I never seen this come from Toothless before but I think he's crying.

His body shock and he whimpers and released a roar of pain out across the village.

Tears fall from my eyes to.

I guess we both have broken hearts.

**A/N chapter 6 done. So this was a little heart filled moment between Astrid and Toothless next chapter Hiccup's in training.**


	7. Chapter 7 fight of straungh

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 7 fight of straungh

Dragmonic hiccup's POV

I stood in the middle of more of my masters soldiers.

"Begin!" Drago yelled.

The same ring that had surrounded my sword now surrounded my feet.

"Night fury plasma blast!" I said.

Simply using one quick action I walk out of the circle and looked to my master and snapped my fingers smiling.

Every solder fell to the ground dead.

"You've processed quicker then I had thought hiccup." Drago told me.

I bowed. "thank you master, I do what to fight opponents with more power the solders are weak no wonder why so many fell in our last battle agents Berk."

"Hum, your right okay hiccup you get your wish." Drago said standing up and drawing his sword.

"You what me to fight you master?" I asked surprised.

"I what to see you raft up close and personal." Drago said.

I blinked my eyes then smiled. "Yes master if that's what you wish."

We both stood on opisest sides of the arena.

"Begin!" Eret yelled.

The circle sounded my feet again.

"Night shadow attack!" I yelled. The lights go out and it renders my prey un able to see me coming.

"Night fury plasma blast attack!" I strike my opponent.

The light turn back on and I see my master on the ground but getting up he's bleeding heavily though.

Drago whips the blood away from his face. "Not bad Hiccup you've mastered your main skill know it's time to use the other dragons powers."

I nodded.

"You have the rest of the day off Hiccup, work on the other attacks." Drago said.

"Yes master." I said.

With that Eret walks away with my master to treat his wounds. I must say he is a much more of an aversely opponent.

I myself walk out of the arena and to the forest to train with my other elements.

**A/N so what did you think hiccup's defiantly gotten 85% stronger and faster oh did I forget to mention hiccup has two hind legs he has dragon feet. So he's off to learn to control the other elements to the dragons blade or know it's called the dark dragons blade. Who would have thought in one week's time hiccup would be killing people with one simple hit? Well next chapter in which we visit the true side of hiccup. Till next chapter ;-) thanks to all of the reviews I got.**


	8. Chapter 8 a horrific memory

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 8 a horrific memory

Normal hiccup POV

I sat on a rock not far from the killing arena when Snoutlout and the twins took my drawing book.

"Hey g-give it back!" I yelled.

"Oh the little fishbone want his note book back?" Snoutlout sneered.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Well then go get it!" Snoutlout said throwing my book into the killing ring.

I got up and entered the arena.

"Gottcha!" Snoutlout said!

The gate into the arena closed and Snoutlout pulled open the lever releasing the deadly natter.

I gasped.

I had no weapon, and I'm afraid of dragons!

The natter flicked up its tail and shot it's spines at me.

I screamed in terror and looked up at Snoutlout.

"A-Are you insane I'll be killed!" I screamed/cried.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Snoutlout laughed.

My eyes widened in fear.

"Please, please Snoutlout let me out!" I sobbed.

The natter slashed me with its razor sharp claws.

I screamed out in agony.

The three of them laughed at me.

I couldn't move if I did the pain would just hurt more.

"s-someone any one please h-help m-me." I whispered.

Then the gate is flung open and Gobber takes on the dragon sending it back into its cage and then turns to see me.

"Hiccup! What in the name of Odin's beard were you thinking that dragon's almost killed you we need to get you to Gothi."

"I-I d-didn't open th-the natter cage, sn-snoutlout d-did, h-he threw m-my note book into the arena I-I want to g-go get it w-when the tw-twins shut the entrance to the gate." I rasped.

"We'll figure this out later right know you could die let's go!" Gobber said picking me up gently.

-Later-

"I can't believe my son would do such an immature thing!" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick Hiccup didn't know his cousin would do that he explained that Snoutlout wanted to see him die." Gobber said.

"You don't understand Gobber Val was taken away from us because of though besets!" Stoick yelled.

"Dad?" I whimpered.

"Uh, Hiccup what are you doing out of bed?" Stoick asked.

"i-I'm sorry I'm just a thorn in your side I- I uhh…" I said passing out before practically falling down the stairs.

Dad caught me.

"Uhh i-I can berry breath." I said as my voice fades.

"Hiccup you'll heal but you need rest. I mean it you are forbidden to leave this house till Gothi or I say so understand!" Stoick snapped.

I nodded.

T-that memory I'd never thought that, that day I would have almost died if it hadden't been for Gobber to save me.

I know that my fear turned into my best friend.

A/N well here is a sad little back story from hiccup when he was young; he'd almost died because of Snoutlout. Anyways next chapter we'll meet up with Astrid and Toothless at a tribal meeting. I wonder what this will be about?


	9. Chapter 9 connection a link though minds

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 9 connection a link though minds?

Astrid's POV

I stand with toothless inside the great hall.

Toothless had basically just fallowed the village inside enough said.

"Settle down everyone!" Stoick yelled.

Nothing.

"Hey shut up all of eh!" Valka screamed.

Everyone shuts up enitmtily.

I wouldn't blame them she's still getting back used to humans seeing she's spent most of her life living with them after being taken away.

"Thank you." Valka said.

"Thank you, honey. Know to discuss the matter at hand, our son." Stoick said.

"You saw what Drago did, Hiccup's dead! All that remains now is a brainless slave of his!" spitelout said.

I look to toothless who of which has already read my mind like he does with Hiccup and shot a plasma ball at Spitelout.

Stoick glares at me and I shrugged.

"Anyways you may think that's true brother, but it's not, Fishlegs has been looking over what Drago did to my son, he's still inside his body but only, he can't control himself at this time." Stoick said.

My eyes widened that explained as to why he said thoughts five simple words to me.

"Never underestimate a kill shot." Thoughts words keep repeating over and over, those words are the last words I heard him say to me.

"Is there a way for him to take control again?" Amelia asked.

"At the moment we believe only the true Hiccup knows that and we believe the only way to talk to him is though a mind link but that requires a person that could handle the connection and the magic required to use it." Stoick said.

"I'll do it!" I yelled.

Stoick looked at me.

"I'll do it I'm the only one that has the most compatible mind to Hiccup's I'll take the risks!" I said.

"Very well if that's your choice I won't stop you." Stoick said.

I nodded.

I'll see Hiccup again…hopefully.

-That night-

I sat in the middle of my room.

Gothi, Valka, Stoick, Gobber and the teens stood around my room.

I had been given an incantation this morning after the meeting I had practiced it and know I was going to use it.

"Life to Life and Mind to Mind Our Spirits now will intertwine. I meld my Soul and journey to the one whose thoughts I wish I knew." I chanted.

I felt tired all of a sudden and I felt my soul leave my body behind and I wake to darkness but I can see him all the same.

Hiccup.

He looked up at me, but didn't move.

Maybe he isn't capeiable to move.

I walked over and sat down by his side.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I'm using a mind link spell." I said.

"What are you insane?! That spell can scare you." he snapped.

"I can't stay long hiccup even though I what to I have to know if there's a way to get this you back!" I said.

"Yes there is. You have to bond with not only your dragons toothless included, by make a bond between all of the others in the academy and work as one team. By I know that it's impossible to do." He said.

"I'm not about to give up yet Hiccup nor should you!" I yelled.

"It's not worth it Astrid I can't do anything I'm stuck here! I wouldn't be sitting here if I could do something now would I!" Hiccup said.

I sighed in defeat. "You're right, sorry."

Hiccup hissed sharply as do I.

"You must return know Astrid." He said.

I nodded. "Alright goodbye Hiccup."

"Oh and Astrid you still haven't figured out my riddle." Hiccup said.

He must mean 'never underestimate a kill shot.' Gods is that why its stuck in my head well that's nice to know.

"Life from Life and Mind from Mind my spirit now will disentwine. I part my soul and journey home to let my thoughts be on their own." I chanted. 

I gasped as I awoke to see I'm back in my room with the others.

"Well what happened Astrid?" Stoick asked.

"I saw Hiccup he's not in the best of shape, there was so much negative energy sounding him but he did say this 'You have to bond with not only your dragons toothless included, by make a bond between all of the others in the academy and work as one team.'" I said.

"So when do we start?" Fishlegs asked.

"As soon as possible." I said.

**A/N okay here's chapter 9 wow I never would have thought I'd get this far with this story? So next time well be with the dramatic side of Hiccup! What does Drago have planned for hiccup? Find out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Drago's request

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 10 Drago's request

Dramatic Hiccup POV

I had been lead from my chambers by a guard to the lab to see my master and Eret waiting for me. Why I can't figure out.

"Ah Hiccup sorry to wake you I now you like the night time better but I have a request for you." Drago said.

I narrowed my eyes in curiosity.

"I need you to reserve a spesle jewel it has the ability to capture souls within it, I'd like to have it in my hands and I feel as if you're the right warrior for the job." Drago said.

"I understand master I'll return with the jewel as I already now where it's hidden." I said.

I bowed to my master then disappeared out the door.

-Later-

I landed in front of a temple with a moon symbol on it and entered avoiding all the traps with ease and walk into the middle of the throne room.

"A there you are." I said picking up the black and silver jewel.

"Well aren't you the precise little jewel you're going to make my master a very happy king." I said evilly.

I walked out of the temple and open my wings but before I can leave I am attacked by the locals.

Great.

"Look I'm only going to say this once you'll let me leave or you'll all drop dead." I growled.

"I'm the chef of this village and you are not to leave with that jewel you are not pure of heart." The man said.

"Pure of heart huh? Well that's funny I have both." I said.

"That's impossible." He said.

"Screw it I don't have time for this I'm tired and what to go back to sleep so I'm going to end this quick." I said as I drew my sword.

My black-purple ring surrounded my feet.

"Night fury plasma blast!" I said.

Simply using one quick swipe, I walk out of the circle and snapped my fingers smiling.

Every one of the villagers fell to the ground dead.

I laughed that was too easy but I must admit it was fun.

I opened my wings and took to the air once again and flew back to the ice cave that my new home is in.

-Later-

"Well done Hiccup well done." Drago said.

"Humph it wasn't much of a challenge master." I said.

"I know that hiccup but soon enough you'll get your chance to fight a worthy opponent." Drago said.

I nodded and turned and head back to my room.

A/N okay 10 chapters I'm on fire XD I just guess that the reason I'm updating so much is because I'm focused on this story a lot why not a clue.

Entails on that temple hiccup went to in this chapter is called: the temple of the moon, the village that hiccup killed…were a people that worshipped the moon and the cruetesers of the night.

So yeah I'll see ya next chapter in witch we see another one of Hiccup's memories.


	11. Chapter 11 I what to see that dragon!

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 11 I what to see that dragon!

Normal hiccup POV

I worked in the forge that day and I wasn't about to leave that's because the dragons attacked us.

"Man the fort Hiccup they need me out there, don't leave Hiccup I mean it!" Gobber said firmly.

I rolled my eyes.

What'd I do? Well left of course there was no way I'd stay where I was told at times Gobber try verse physiology on me well I went all the same.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

I stopped in my tracks. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Hiccup are you insane? You repeatedly keep placing your life at risk so what's your excuse this time for being out?" Astrid asked.

"To get a good look at that Night Fury." I said.

"That's it you've defiantly have a deathsentince hanging over your head. ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'LL BE DEAD IF THAT THING WHATS TO KILL YOU, OR IF YOU GET HIT BY A PIECE OF A CATAPULT TOWER!" she snapped.

"I-I know Astrid but I need to try and see this thing with my own eyes." I said.

She sighed. "You are as stubborn as your dad. Be careful alright and try to not brack anything!" she said.

"I'll do my best." I said before turning and running off again.

-On the Clift-

I couldn't believe my eyes I saw a dark shape speeding across the sky making the stars disappear as it swopped down and attacked the tower.

"It's amazing." I said aloud.

"You really think it's amazing?" Astrid asked.

I screamed out of habit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I tagged along to make sure you stay out of trouble." She said.

I nodded.

After some time the dragons left and I hadn't made a mess for a change.

-Next day lunchtime in the great hall-

I sat alone that afternoon for lunch because the other kids won't let me eat with them and I know Astrid hates to be mean to me but she's only teasing me a little but it's to keep herself on top but I know she still is nice to me.

She won't let fights get out of hand so I only go home with miner bruises.

I looked over to their table to find that Astrid is looking at me and smuricks at me.

I return the favor and smiled back stupidly which made her giggle, unforchantly that drew the other kids from there mutton.

Snoutlout rose to his feet and stocked over to me.

"What do you think you're doing to my girl, useless?!" Snoutlout hissed.

"News flash cousin she's not you're postal property so she's able to do as she pleases." I said.

I result I get punched in the chest, hard.

I gasped trying to take in air but I'm not fast enough and sleep takes me.

-Later that day-

I moaned and opened my eyes to meet with Astrid's.

"A-Astrid?" I asked.

"Oh good you're finally awake, Snoutlout must have hit you hard. Well there's defiantly a bruise a bad one at that." She said.

I tried to sit up but fail miserably do to pain throbbing from my chest and torso.

"Here I go again bedridden in till I can move somewhat why do the gods hate me so much?" I asked.

"Maybe this is their way of teaching you your path in life." Astrid said.

"You're probably right Astrid." I said.

"Oh and I wanted to thank you for telling Snoutlout that I'm not his even though you got hurt because of it." She said.

"I'll live unforchantly…why does my stupid cosine have to hurt me?" I said.

"I'm not to sure." Astrid said.

"It doesn't matter much anyways." I said.

"Well it's late and I need to get home, I'll see you later Hiccup." Astrid said leaving my room.

"Goodnight, Astrid." I said quietly and soon I'm fast asleep.

I had stood up for Astrid and learned a little about toothless in though two days.

I smiled weakly as my mind was yet to be corrupted by the madness.

I don't have much longer.

A/N so heres chapter 11 so I can carafiy the teens are 10 years old and there somewhere between 15 in the movie. So yeah I wanted to make him having a reason to know how to make the bola trap from the movie. As for the day after I wanted to add a small Hiccastrid moment to symbolize there relasonship in the second movie seeing I know most of the movie. So yeah any ways back to Berk were we see what Astrid and toothless are up to?


	12. ch 12 Practice may not always be perfect

**A/N:*movie plot spoiler read at your own risk!***

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 12: Practice may not always be perfect.

Astrid's POV

Toothless and I both sighed in annoyance. Gods hiccup was right this was pointless!

"Hey shut up already! If you haven't got an idea, Hiccup said to me yesterday when I visited him he says he doesn't have long! So we need to focuses! The only one here that's willing to help Hiccup is Fishlegs! That's not good enough he needs all of us to save him! Think back when Hiccup helped all of us!" I said with tears thrusting to fall.

The others looked at each other.

"Sorry, Astrid." The twins said in sync.

"What do you have to say for yourself Snoutlout?" I asked.

He laughed darkly.

If one could see dark enrgey there'd be a tone coming off of Snoutlout. I for one didn't like how evil Snoutlout looked.

"My cousin is gone there's no chance we'll save him and there's nothing you or me can do about it baby so get over it." He said.

That hit a nerve! Tears fell from my eyes and I made no effort to hide them away, I struck Snoutlout so hard I hurt myself.

"Class is over for today." I said then toothless and I took off to Hiccup's house.

Stoick and Valka have allowed me to stay at their house because a few days before hiccup had changed into what he is now…he had asked me to marry him. I accepted him after all we've loved each other since we were kids.

I run in thow the door and up to hiccup's room toothless only comes in and leys down on the floor inside the house.

I slam the door and hug my legs on hiccup's bed. I sleep here to be close to my lover.

"Astrid?" I hear Valka ask.

I look up at her. She and hiccup have all too much in common.

She pulls me into a hug and I sob into her shoulder.

After a few minutes I wiped my eyes.

"I sewer hiccup was right what I'm trying to do is useless!" I said flustered.

"Hiccup told you what is needed and the whole point is that he's making you to figure out his riddles." Valka smiled.

"Sometimes I feel like he needs help." I said smiling a little.

"There's that smile again I'm guessing you're going to see him tonight?" Valka asked.

I shook my head up and down. "Yeah but it's only going to quick my energy needs to replies before I go for a longer period of time."

She nods.

I moved my left hand up and looked at my wedding ring Hiccup had hand made himself.

His craftsmanship was amazing. Not only that but he had gone on a quest a little while back and he explained where he had gotten the beautiful jewel diamond heart.

I sighed. "What if we can't free him on time i-I would never forgive myself."

"You'll get him back don't you worry." Valka said.

She then exists the room and toothless exchanged places with her and sat down on his bed.

"Oh Hiccup why are you making things so difficult for me?" I asked.

"Because you should be able to know the awser but you're over thinking them." I heard a voice say.

"Hiccup!" I gasped. I looked around the room and my eyes land on toothless who's laughing stupidly.

"I got you good." He said.

"Hiccup is that you talking though toothless?" I asked.

He nods.

"How the hell are you doing that?" I asked.

I resaved a smile. "I'm using my magic well toothless' magic that is. I managed to get a hold of his soul's wavelength, but enough of that, how's things going?"

"Not good, let's just say snoutlout's going to be mute for a long time." I said.

"Humph, I know why he acted out like that." He said.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

He nods. "Drago's power over me… since I'm connected to all of you the darkness probably took control and made him act that way, that's one possibility, or that's Snoutlout being Snoutlout."

He had a point.

"Agh rur! No, I'm sorry Astrid, but I can't hold on much longer!" He said.

I wrapped my arms around the dragons' neck. "Till tonight Hiccup." I said.

He hugs me back then he's gone and Toothless looks at me very confused.

"Sorry Toothless Hiccup was talking to me though you and I hugged the both of you and yeah just forget what happened." I said.

He huffs and closes his eyes and falls asleep. I second that thought and I to fall asleep.

-That night-

I sat in the middle of hiccup's room.

"Life to Life and Mind to Mind Our Spirits now will intertwine. I meld my Soul and journey to the one whose thoughts I wish I knew." I chanted.

I felt tired all of a sudden and I felt my soul leave my body behind and I wake to darkness but I can see him all the same.

Hiccup.

He looked up at me, and smiled weakly not like earlier today.

I sat down beside him and gave him a kiss.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Still weak but I've been able to stop the darkness and make the possess less quick then it was originally." He told me.

"Good to hear Hiccup, but what did you mean I'm over thinking your riddles?" I asked.

"There simple riddles the hole and you're the keys try and clear your mind and think about them there the secrets of how to free me." He said.

I couldn't believe it thoughts riddles were keys to free Hiccup!

"Oh and before you go heres the next riddle. It can kill and fight but her heart alone can find it all." He said.

"I understand I'll do my best alright." I said.

He nods

And I stand back up after giving him one last kiss.

"Life from Life and Mind from Mind my spirit now will disentwine. I part my soul and journey home to let my thoughts be on their own." I chanted.

I gasped as I awoke to see I'm back in my lovers' room.

Toothless had been there to watch over my body well it didn't have a soul.

I stood up and walked over to hiccup's desk and wrote his riddles down.

"Never underestimate a kill shot, You have to bond with not only your dragons toothless included, by make a bond between all of the others in the academy and work as one team. By I know that it's impossible to do and it can kill and fight but her heart alone can find it all." I thought a moment the way it looked know only made my head hurt so let's see what happens when you arrearage the wording.

You have to bond with not only your dragons but toothless included, by making a bond between all of the others in the academy and work as one team, she can kill and fight but her heart alone can find it all. But she must never underestimate a kill shot. Then it struck me he was talking about me!

I've been going at this all to wrong!

Now with new hope blazing in my heart I turned to hiccup's bed, tomorrow should be much easier.

**A/N there you have it chapter 12, sorry it took so long that I haven't updated it but I was posting 3-5 chapters or something and producing the story far to quickly. So know Astrid has figured out everything and know she'll be able to help hiccup. Next time we're with Dragmonic hiccup! So stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13 a dark personality confirmed!

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 13 a dark personality confirmed!

Dragmonic hiccup's POV

Master had sent me on yet another mission to collect another of the Stones of Life.

I'm not complaining I've gotten board of killing the worthless dragon hybrid solgers, all they do is anger me, and when I'm enraged, well let's just say crimson red lines my very sword every day. I don't even break a sweat maybe today I'll finally get that fright I so richly crave!

I landed in front of the northern temple of ice and snow, I smiled. I had uptane two others of the Stones of Life the moon jewel that has the ability to trap souls, and the water jewel with its ability the water jewel can control the water at will, and today my master will uptane the third Stone of Life!

I focused what little pure enrgey I have from my other self and entered the temple.

I didn't trip any of the traps and I slid down a slide of ice and into the throne room.

I the center of the room stood a pillar with a jewel on it but in front of that a book.

I curiously looked at the book and laughed my tail off.

"Pathetic natives, so there's a dark to light cruse on the jewel well I have my Requip magic that my master gave me Black Wing Armor Requip! Flame light Armor! I take the jewel that sparkled like moonlight dancing of ice and snow cuoler jewel and change back into my Black Wing Armor and leave the temple then the natives show up.

"Halt their demon!" the chef yelled.

"Oh okay." I said in a nice tone.

"You have the heart of a demon and a hero so why are you taking the jewel on ice and snow!" He asked me.

"Because my master has asked me to receive them you see his wife is terribly ill and she needs the Stones of Life to cure her." I lied.

"You are a demon and you lie!" he snapped.

Ice and snow hit me but I have the perfect armor for this fight!

"Requip! Ice dragon armor!" I yelled.

I smiled as the natives all gasped and tried to run.

My swords fire glowed blue to mach my armor and with one swipe the villagers were frozen in time, but the chef broke free, so I really was going to have my fight!

"Ice make eagle!" he yelled.

I watched as his ice made small eagles that flew right at me.

I flipped out of the way and what little of the ice birds hit my ice dragon armor wings.

Humph a little bit of straungh good I like it!

"Ice make ice dragon plasma roar!" I said and in that instant he's dead.

I smiled and spoke to his lifeless body.

"Thanks or the fight I enjoyed myself." I said.

I turn back into my origal Viking armor and flow home on silent wings.

-Later-

"Ah hiccup- wait is that a wound?" My master asked.

I nodded.

"Surprised master?" I asked.

"For you yes care to explain how such a skilled warrior get's hurt?" He asked.

"The chief had used ice make magic." I said.

He nodded. "Shall I assume he is dead?"

"Another of many more to die, once you take out Berk the world will become yours master and I am but you loyal servant." I said.

"No Hiccup you are the leader of my army and soon I'll have the stones of Life in my possession and my power will be unstoppable! And so will yours." My master said.

I laughed and so does he we will rule this pathetic world soon enough!

**A/N so chapter 13, wow this stories getting good! **

**So if some of you haven't noticed I'm basing this version of hiccup after a character from and anime called fairy tale, that character's name is Ezra scarlet. She has Requip magic in the show, I named one of her armors in the show like the black wing armor but the other two armors Hiccup used were my creasing aside from his Viking armor from HTTYD 2. Till next time when we're back with normal hiccup. Goodbye for know don't forget to R&R! ;-D**


	14. Chapter 14 light agents a dark sky

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 14 light agents a dark sky

Normal hiccup's POV

I could only do so much at the moment but still, I couldn't keep the darkness at bay for long.

I sat down from stretching my aching legs which had been asleep for a long time I thought back to when I was still young.

I walked around the village aimlessly looking around curiously looking for her; I had to admit she was really good at playing hide and go kill with me I can't find her anywhere!

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid said as she ran up to me panting.

"Aren't you sappost to be hiding from me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Y-yeah but I think you should see this!" She said.

I looked at her confused this had been the first time I couldn't understand someone other than myself.

But I followed her all the same.

-a few minutes later-

Know I understood what she wanted me to see a ruin. I didn't even know that we had ruins on Berk!

"You want to explore?" She asked curiosity in her eyes.

I smiled. "Sure but we need to be very careful okay."

She nodded.

I lit two torches and we walked into the ruins.

After some time we entered a throne room.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I turned to Astrid.

"Do you have a feeling that were not alone?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah i-I sort of do." She said.

Then all around us were ghosts!

I think I almost fainted but I didn't.

{Friends look we have guests.} A young lady with black hair and blue eyes said.

{Yes and it looks like the boy is the one we've been waiting for.} Said a young boy looking to be about sixteen.

"I-I don't understand w-what are you talking about?" I asked.

{The maiden has come with him} Said another.

"Uh…H-Hiccup p-please tell me you have a plan!?" Astrid said.

"U-Ummm yeah about that…I-I d-don't have one!" I said.

{We must hold the ritual tonight my friends} Said a man.

"I-I'm s-sorry we h-have to b-be g-going k-know." I stuttered.

{Non-sense you don't need to leave.} A woman said smiling.

"He said we need to go." Astrid repeated.

{You can try but you'll never escape.} A little girl said laughing.

I locked my eyes with Astrid's and we run, well at lest Astrid can, I'm stuck were I am unable to move.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid!" I yelled back.

I suddenly watch a ghost enter her body.

"No Astrid!" I yelled.

The ghost imettitly is thrown out of her body and disappear thought the wall.

"Don't you ever try that again or so help me I'll make you regret entering my body!" Astrid snapped.

A ghost approached me and did the same thing I gasped and felt strange like I was beginning to take the ghost's place.

Astrid waked my neck making the ghost exits my body.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll do the something if you try to take him over to!" She yelled.

The ghosts then went on with their biasness.

"It's my fault we're in this mess." Astrid said.

"Not at all Astrid, we didn't know this would happen." I said.

-Later at moon rise-

{The moon is rising} the woman with black hair and blue eyes said.

"What's so important about the moon rising?" Astrid asked.

The moons ray began to hit the ruins that are on the ground before me and I read them aloud.

"A young boy and a young girl will appear one day and on that day the moon will steal the light!"

I knew what this was know! I'd read it from one of the books I got from Trader Johann.

"Astrid get away from the moons rays!" I said

She dose.

"But what about you!" She asked.

"I-I can't move reamber. Stay there; don't come into the moon light do you understand! Promise me that no matter what happens to me you'll stay there!" I said.

"Hiccup…okay i-I promise." She said.

I can hear the fear in her tone.

The light begins to hit me and I scream.

"Hiccup! Stop it what are you doing to him!" She screamed.

{The light in the dark sky} Said the woman with black hair and blue eyes.

I struggled I begun to feel my body starting to move with the moons rays, one of the effects of the ceremony.

"Astrid I'll explain it to you in a way you'd understand. This is a ceremony that was done contrivers ago to protect the world from darkness; it was banned long ago because of what it does to people! In some cases it could only have side effects but if done like it is now, I'll disappear and my spirit will be trapped here just like these souls! I know this is hard to take in but I can't risk you ending up like me!" I said.

"No! You can't disappear!" She yelled.

My body is know in perfect rithum with the moons rays.

"Astrid I don't have a choice as soon as the moon reaches its highest point in the sky I'm gone!" I said tears falling from my eyes.

"No! I don't care about the promise anymore I need to get you out of the moonlight!" She said running towrords me when the ghosts take control of her she emeditly throws them out but she was stuck to the ground.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

{We cannot let you interfere with the ceremony.} Said one of the ghosts.

She gritted her teeth and struggled trying to free her feet.

I looked up at the moon and it was nearing its peck in the sky.

My bodies light begun to shine into the sky and my true body begun to start fading.

Astrid broke free and entered the moons light she screamed out of pain, but held me tightly and pulled me free and out of the moon light just as it reached its peak in the sky.

{No she ruined the ceremony!} Cried one of the ghosts.

{No she hasn't look} Said an elder.

I looked down at my hands they were ghost-like.

"Oh no…" I said looking at Astrid.

"I-I need to get out of here… before I become a ghost!" I said

Astrid helped me up and we ran as fast as our legs could take us, my body disappearing quickly.

We make it outside.

I looked back down at my body; full and normal.

"Let's never do that again." Astrid said panting.

"Agreed." I said.

I re opened my eyes looking at my body seeing the mark that had been placed on me when I had been young, a crescent moon scar on my left wrist; fading away. We never did go back to that place. I'll bring it up next time I see Astrid. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

A/N: sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while so I hope that you guys enjoyed another one of my own past stories for hiccup I know it's kind of weird this time but oh well I think it was cool to write. Till next time when we're back with Astrid and Toothless.


	15. Chapter 15 A dark past

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 15 A dark past

Astrid's pov

I walked away from yet another failure of a day. Why can't we do this we have to be missing something?

Toothless and Stormfly both stop and look at me.

"What!? Toothless look I'm doing so much and all my efforts are blowing me up in the face latterly!" I said.

The twins and Snoutlout got into a fight and their dragons got involved and in the long run Fishlegs and I both got blown up.

How does my lover handle them?

I walked up to hiccups room.

I sat down where I had my spesle area I had made the space around me a night fury symbol it helps because it gives me power.

I closed my eyes and chanted. "From mind to mind my spirit will know intertwine I meld my soul to the ones thoughts I wish I knew."

My soul appears on the rim of a light and in that light stood a smiling face.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming to see me." He said.

"Since when have I not come to see you once I figured out how to do the spell?" I said kissing him.

"Astrid d-do you reamber the light agents the dark sky ceremony?" He asked me.

I pushed out of his embrace. "All to well, why?"

"Well I had a memory of that night…we never did return." He said.

"Your point being?" I asked slightly worried where this was going.

"I what to try what thoughts ghosts did to us not the ceremony just the body thing." He said.

"Ugh you know I hated that but…since I can trust you I'll accept." I said.

"Alright if something happens you know what to do." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

He kissed me on the lips. "Let's hope this works cross your fingers."

I relaxed my body and Hiccup entered me I want to through him out but I keep myself from doing so.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

He talks though my voice again. "I'm inside your body of course this happens have you learned nothing from when I talk though Toothless?"

"Eh I don't really get this type of thing okay. Can I just be me know?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." He said

Our soul's separated.

"Okay I have to admit that was kind of fun." I said.

"I guess so who would have ever thought that our little experience helped me learn something." He said.

I nodded.

"Well it's getting late and you should be getting back to your own body." He said.

"Yeah goodnight my love." I said kissing him.

"Goodnight oh and if you're wondering as to why you haven't made progress I'd try the spesal trick I taught you." He said.

I thought for a moment then remembered what he was talking about.

"You my love are a life saver thank you for reminding me of that!" I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Life to life Mind to mind my spirit will know disentwine I part my soul to let my toughs be on their own." I said.

I gasp for air and my body is so cold.

"T-t-toothless, p-please t-tell me y-you can w-warm me u-up." I said shivering.

Toothless helps me downstairs and relit the fire; the warmth sinking into my cold skin, I must have been inside to long that or when hiccup entered me either way I was freezing.

Soon the furs wamerth and the fire drift me into sleep.

**A/N: so there you have it chapter 15! This would have to be my longest story yet so yeh! So were still no were close to the end of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16 A night time flame

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 16 A night time flame

Dragmonic Hiccup

It's sunset when I'm summoned by my master.

I stood before him and bowed.

"You wished to see me my master." I said.

"Yes I need you to find me that girl that you supposedly killed when you first joined me." He said.

"But master, she's dead." I said.

"No she is very much alive, find her and use this to capture her." He said handing me the jewel of the moon.

"So you wish me to use this to apprehend her without a fight?" I asked curiously.

"She holds the strongest jewel of the stones of life." My master explained.

"You need not say more my league I'll apprehend her and see to it she's eliminated for sure this time." I said.

I run off thought the halls of the ice cave and once I reach the edge of the Clift I stopped dead my ears rung and my head throbbed. What in the name of the gods was happening to me? A voice raging out through my mind.

"I'll never let you use the stone of moonlight on Astrid!"

I gripped my head, how'd he push my master's darkness back? I knew my loyalties were to my master, and my other side to berk.

"I will not let you get in the way pure one!" I hissed.

I forced my darkness to break his spell.

"Gah, rur n-no A-Astrid will stop you!" he said.

I smiled.

"Good luck to her then, Goodbye Pure one." I said.

As his voice is drowned away by the darkness.

I spared my wings and tock to the sky.

A few hours pass by as I flow towrords my destonason ready to clam my prize.

I come upon the unprepared city.

I flew above Astrid's house and I looked though the sky light to find an empty room, which got me thinking, my house.

I flew over my house.

I spotted my prize.

A smiled slipped across my lips.

I landed on the ledge purposely startling both of my old friends.

Astrid gasped and back over to toothless who was growling threats towards me.

"I thought you were dead seems like only yesterday my claws tore you apart. Funny how fate plays itself out to be." I said.

Stoick and Valka come upstairs to see their son on the ledge of the skylight.

"Oh good the families all here isn't that great?" I laughed.

"Son listen to me you need to fight it." My father said.

"Oh gods not this crap again." I said rubbing my temples.

"Hiccup," Valka said.

My eyes looked towards her.

As if she was like light I'm she had waved her hand in front of my face, the same thing she had done to toothless when she told me she was my mom. My body became soothed and relaxed, to things I didn't want to be.

She laid me down on my bed.

I blinked a few times and felt the pure one take me over.

Normal hiccup's Pov

I looked around me to see everyone.

"A-Astrid, Mom, Dad, Toothless? You all couldn't be in my mind?" I said.

"Were not, your awake." Astrid said.

"No I'm still lock away but one lock has been unlocked." I said.

Astrid pulled e into a hug, a real hug, something I hadden't had for some time know, a mouth had already come and gone since I became Drago's slave.

"I real wish time would just come to a stop, so you'd never go back to the way you we're." She said tears falling from her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"So do I but I can't stay this why long and I'll only end up locking your soul away in this." I said taking out the moon shaped jewel.

"Is that?" She asked.

"Yes I've retrieved two of the stones of life; for Drago and I've taken many lives." I said painfully.

She gasped slightly.

She probably shocked that I would have bloodshed on my hands.

I gasped and gripped my head trying to by myself some more time.

"Hiccup no please don't leave!" Astrid said.

"Astrid reamber the move that I taught you in case of something like this happening?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Use it on me when I turn back it'll keep me still somewhat pure!" I said.

Again she nodded.

My vision fades to black and I'm sealed away once again.

Dramonic Hiccup's POV

I growled and stood I looked at Astrid.

"You're coming with me!" I said.

"Nights darkness cold and corrupted, flame of pureness and light, ignite and keep thee locked away safe and guide thee through the darkness!" she chants.

I know this incantation.

"No." Is all I can say before the flame disappears though me.

I have to go, my master will understand why I didn't complete my mission, this may be the only mission wroth my time other than to gather the other stones of life.

I turned and fly way back to my home.

I enter the throne room.

I bowed.

"M-Master I need you assistance." I said weakly.

"By the gods what's happened to you?" He asked holding me steady and Eret holding my other side.

"The pure one." I said.

"No how?" my master asked.

"I-I'm not sure master." I said.

We get to the lab and I get hooked up to the machines that made me what and who I am know.

"Sleep well hiccup tomorrow will be a great day the pure one will soon enough be no more." My master said.

Eret injects me with a sleeping serum.

My vision flickered then sleep over comes me.

**A/N: so a total of 16 chapters, a lot of you will what to see A demon's love the exact same way, I may not be updating all my stories at once you'll be lucky if I can write and type up two full stories a day because I'm busy with packing to go away for march break so I won't be updating during that week. Sorry about that guys I really am but pm me if you what me to try and write up summaries for the stories I have that would be really helpful to me. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17 hiccup's final goodbye?

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 17 hiccup's final goodbye?

Hiccup's POV

I swear I could swim within the darkness that now consumes me. Whatever Drago has done to my hybrid body isn't good; if I'm being swallowed up by this darkness. Sadly not even the spell I had Astrid use on me isn't doing much good, I'm only able to survive and exist only now as a little spark of light at this rate.

I closed my eyes and memories of the last five years flash though my mind.

My eyes flew open and I gasped.

The darkness goes into my mouth and is trying to suffocate me as if I'm a disuses to its very excites.

I can't fight it, my eyes flutter and begin to close.

I whisper my last few words.

"Astrid, I'm sorry, i-I've fail you, I've betrayed you, I've lost, I've lost my heart but that doesn't mean I don't care, or that I don't love you anymore, it's a goodbye, for know or maybe for good I'll never now. Your the only one I've ever truly cared about just like I do with Toothless, your both there for me. So I'll trust you that you'll free me at some point, till then…this is goodbye." I whispered.

My eyes closed and I took my last breath, and smiled, at least I got a hug before I truly was gone.

A/N: NOOOOOOOO! I'm so angry with myself for doing this part T.T but it had to be written, no matter how painful it is. Short sad chapter I'm sorry. You have the right to give me hate mail for this chapter, I won't mind really. Till next time.


	18. Chapter 18 Astrid's pain

What have I done, to be loseing you?

Chapter 18

Astrid's pain

It's been another long hard day and I flew home to hiccup's house to see him!

Last night he was here on berk!

I ran upstairs and sat down hastily on the floor and chanted.

Suddenly pain jolted though me and my eyes flew open everything is different I-I can't see!

"Toothless!" I cried.

Said night fury nudged me.

"I-I can't see!" I said.

"Astrid you okay?" Valka asked.

"V- Valka i-is that y-you?" I asked.

"Astrid what's wrong with your eyes there black." Valka said.

"I-I can't see you." I said.

"Let's go see Gothi maybe she'll be able to help you." she said.

"Okay, but this happened when I tried to connect to hiccup." I said.

"What, is this the darkness hiccup was talking about?" She asked.

"yes, this has to be part of the dark magic that turned hiccup into drago's play toy!" I spoke these words so harshly.

I felt Valka help me onto cloudjumper.

I felt everything I just, couldn't see anything.

We soon land in front of Gothi's house or at least I think that's where we are.

Valka guides me into the hut and sits me down.

I hear Valka specking to Gothi.

"When she tried to connect to Hiccup she was struck by the same dark magic that turned my son into a hybrid." Valka exclaimed.

I could hear the worry that was hidden behind her words.

I hear Gothi's walking stick as she comes closer and looks at my eyes.

I can't see her but I know she's there.

She walks away from me; seeing her stick sounds further.

I hear Gobber speck.

When did he get here?

"Gothi said she may not be able to fully restore your sight Astrid, if she does, you'll lose your memories of not only yourself but of Hiccup, toothless and Stormfly." Gobber said.

If I except I'll only be able to reamber toothless myself and Stormfly after I regain those lost memories but I'll never reamber my lover? I'll only let Gothi do what she can I don't need my full sight I rather be half blind instead of being able to see but not reamber Hiccup.

"No I don't want to have my full sight back; I don't want to forget Hiccup." I said.

"Okay, if that's your choice." Goober said.

Gothi hands me a vile, I'm completely unaware of the substance inside the vile but of it'll help me see a little bit again then that's fine by me.

I drank down the fowl tasting substance and opened my eyes their blurry at first then they clear, some colors are missing meaning I'm color blind a little bit once we get the good hiccup back, I hope, then maybe I can have Gothi give me my full eye sight back unless the gods desides that since I'm immortal, give me my sight back?

"Well is it better your eye color's a gray/light ice blue." Valka said.

"Well yes I can see it's just I'm unable to see surton colors." I said.

"Good at lest you can see." Valka said relived.

"Yes." I said.

Valka took me home on cloudjumper once more.

I walked upstairs to my lovers room and laid down I looked up thought the skylight to see a half moon.

I just hope I can reach hiccup or he to reach me.

I closed my eyes and let the cool atumeme breeze lullaby me to sleep.

**A/N: here you go chapter 18! Wow poor Astrid has lost her sight and lost the true hiccup! Or has she? Tune in next time when we're back with Dragmonic Hiccup!**


End file.
